


You Can Beg All You Want

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Touches & Teasing [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey takes control, Bondage, Multi, Nathan Wuornos in restraints, Nathan and Touch, Nathan at Audrey's mercy and loving it, Nathan's POV, Nathan's blindfolded, No active Troubles, PWP, Possibly Audrey’s bed isn’t quite big enough for this so let’s imagine a bigger version OK?:), Teasing, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: No plot here, just Nathan enjoying the tease and the anticipation as Duke and Audrey make him wait.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Touches & Teasing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	You Can Beg All You Want

Nathan’s legs were spread wide apart, each ankle tied firmly to the metal at the foot of Audrey’s usefully intricate bed frame. His arms stretched out away from him, similarly fixed to either end of the headboard with thick soft scarves fashioned into comfortable and completeley immoveable bindings. The only thing he was wearing was a blindfold, he was pulled taught in all four directions, and he loved it. 

Duke and Audrey were busy entertaining each other in the space between Nathan’s legs. He couldn’t see what they were doing, but he could hear them: the rustle of fabric as they removed the last of their clothes; the slide of palms running over skin; kisses interrupted by a moan or a gasp as one of them hit just the right spot.

His body pulled in vain towards them, resulting in no movement besides the tensing of muscles up and down his body. He was already pushed up towards them by the pillows his lovers had slipped under his shoulders, back and ass after they’d tied him down. The pillows put a curve in his chest, pushing his body further out into the room. They pushed his hips slightly upwards making him - if such a thing were even possible - even more aware of his eager cock, so far still untouched by any of them. And they pulled his body even tighter against the cuffs, no room for movement at all.

The combination of bindings and pillows meant that he could relax every muscle in his body and still feel held tight, held ready and waiting for Audrey and Duke, trussed up and presented on display for their inspection, their consideration, their … whatever they chose. He switched between letting go of all his muscles to feel the bed push him up towards them, and straining his legs and arms trying to reach them. None of it made any difference to his position. All of it contributed to his arousal.

His heart thudded pleasantly against his ribcage as he waited for what would come next and every inch of his skin tingled as he gasped and moaned into their fleeting, occasional touches, and whined and whimpered when they took those touches away. 

He heard Audrey and Duke kissing. He wouldn’t have thought that was something that made much noise, but it was quiet in here, and all of his focused attention was directed towards picking up any sounds from them that he could. He heard their lips slide over each other, he heard their hands run over each other and into each other’s hair, he heard Audrey whisper something to Duke. He couldn’t hear the words but it made his heart thud nontheless; an instruction to Duke that might turn out to involve him too.

A single fingertip pressed itself to his throat and ran in a straight line down the length of his body, pulling away just before it reached hair. It was such a small, simple touch that he couldn’t tell which of them it was, and that fact as much as anything else sent a sharp jolt of arousal running through him. He tried to buck his hips towards them but nothing happened and a long low whine left his throat instead.

He heard a sound from Audrey that was part delighted laugh, part aroused purr. “Oh my darling, so eager for us.”

“Yes,” he agreed. Kept so still as he was, the sensations of the bindings and pillows that held him had started to fade into insignificance. He couldn’t see his lovers, and there was nothing happening right now that he could hear. All that existed was their touch, their soft and teasing touches that had so far hardly touched him at all. The only thing in the world was whatever they decided to do to him, or more accurately, whatever Audrey decided they would do to him. The anticipation and suspense thudded through him.

“Such a pretty picture,” murmured Duke.

A hand ran up the inside of Nathan’s thigh. The touch was sudden enough he might have flinched away if he was able to move, but as it was he just moaned into the sensation, all the more intense for his inability to escape it. The palm and fingers pressed against sensitive skin and a moment after he felt that it was Duke’s large calloused hand, Audrey’s smaller, softer one did the same thing to his other leg. They moved up towards his body together, brushed the underside of his balls and pulled away.

He moaned into the pleasure of it, whimpered with the tease of it and whined with the loss of sensation, biting down on his lip when the sounds ran themselves out. “He liked that,” observed Duke happily. “Shall we do it again?”

“Yes,” said Nathan eagerly, without thinking. “Yes, please, more, like that, love your hands on me, want to feel you …” he kept talking, only half-aware of what he was saying.

Audrey purred at him again. “If you think that if you beg prettily enough I’ll take pity on you, you’re wrong,” she told him. “That’s not what this is. You can beg all you want - in fact, I think you should because it is doing some delightful things to Duke - but it won’t make any difference to how you get to be touched. You’re here to look pretty for us; a pretty statute in for us to look at while we fuck. We’ll touch you when I want us to. What you want is irrelevant, understand?”

Nathan nodded. He did understand because that was afterall what the whole point of this had been, though he couldn’t entirely remember how the conversation had got started. They had been talking about fantasies, some fantasies more realistic than others, and some that fitted with each other, and then now here they were. 

But Audrey was talking again, “Nothing you say will make any difference to how, or when, or if, you get to be touched, understand?” 

Arousal thudded through him for most of her sentence - this was what he had asked for, this had been the fantasy he had told them about. No decisions, no intention, no action, no - nothing besides sensation. The sensations of their touches and the sensations of his own body as he waited for them. But then that word -  _ if  _ \- hit and something less pleasant made his heart thump. His safeword was on the tip of his tongue for a moment until he remembered the rules they had agreed; no matter what she might say to him in the moment, he knew she would touch him at some point. She would let him come eventually and he knew it would feel amazing when she did. “Yes,” he replied.

“What can you do to change what we make you feel?” she said, asking for confirmation.

“N-nothing,” he replied, voice catching on the thrill of it.

“What can you do to make us touch you?”

“Nothing,” he answered again.

“What can you do while Duke fucks me? While I tell him what I want and he does it willingly?”

Nathan bit his lip and curled his hands into fists, the only movements available to him. “Listen,” he replied.

Audrey purred at him again, god what a sound that was. “Good boy,” she said. “And how do you feel about that?”

“L-love it,” Nathan managed, a hint of self consciousness at the edge of his awareness. That wasn’t really surprising, and it wasn’t entirely unwelcome either. This was an intoxicating mix of being the centre of attention - all splayed out in front of them, unable to turn away from their gaze - and also not being part of the action at all, being effectively ignored for a lot of the time as they paid attention to each other and he was made to wait. It was almost too much but then it wasn’t. He had struggled to explain this balance to them, when they had been talking about it; this wanting to be pushed just to the edge of what made him self-conscious. Not pushed beyond it but rather held there, balancing on the edge, and then overwhelmed with sensation. This wanting to be open to their attention but also to be denied it. This wanting to be at the mercy of their whims but also to feel everything he could. They had talked about it for a long while, him in stuttering, awkward sentences, his cheekbones turning ever pinker. He had seen the moment Audrey got it, seen the understanding settle in her face and seen the interest and arousal that had arrived along with it. It had been her he was most interested in explaining to because it would be her that was in charge; this none of them had questioned. Audrey was always the one in charge to some extent or another. Whether they were playing any kind of game or not, she could ask for anything and both of them would give it to her eagerly. There was no point trying to deny or hide that.

And so, he had seen that they had understood, and he had seen that they were interested. Audrey had looked thoughtfully between him and the bed for a moment, and then Duke had tied something strong and soft over his eyes. They had slowly stripped the clothes from him and they had kissed him and stroked him and led him over to the bed. And they had got him tied up and comfortable, they had purred over the sight of him and then they had left him there to stew.

“You’re comfortable?” Audrey had asked.

“Yes.”

“And you’re turned on,” she had pointed out.

“Yes,” he’d answered quietly, almost too self-conscious to reply.

And then Audrey had announced she was going to shower, told Duke to build up the fire, and they had left Nathan alone there, stewing in his imagination for 10 minutes. By the time they came back, the self-consciousness was rapidly being overtaken by the anticipation and subsumed by his arousal.

And now he was almost too turned on to think about anything at all, but he could still pay attention to the sounds they made as Audrey told Duke what she wanted. She liked that; giving them specific instructions that she knew they would follow.  _ Harder, softer, higher, lower, touch me here, kiss me there _ , whatever it was they were always happy to do what they were told. Between his own gasps and whines, Nathan listened to Audrey telling Duke to play with her nipples;  _ squeeze, kiss, stroke, pinch, a graze of teeth  _ \- she told Duke what she wanted and Nathan moaned every time she did.

And then when her own breath started to descend into ragged pants and moans, she asked Duke what he wanted. There was a moment of silence, possibly indicating Duke’s surprise at having been asked. “How about I fuck you from behind, so I can stroke your clit while we both look at Nate.”

Nathan choked on a moan at that. Pleasure and delight and frustration and anticipation all mingling together in an intoxicating mix. He didn’t hear Audrey reply to Duke, but she must have nodded to him because he felt the bed shift underneath him as they moved. Audrey shifted over him, her hands resting on the mattress either side of his ribs. He could feel the warmth of her skin, she was so close he would only need to move a few inches to touch her, but she stayed those few inches away. Her breath was warm against his chest and then he could feel the movement of it as Duke, kneeling behind her, pushed inside her. The movement pushed Audrey forward a little too, and he heard her moan of pleasure closer than he expected. She dipped the front of her body closer down to him and he felt her breasts brush against him, low on his chest as she moved in and then away again.

He moaned along with her and for a moment tried again, fruitlessly, to push his body forward, closer to them. When he couldn’t move though he relaxed into the waiting of it, hearing the slick sounds as Duke’s slid in and out of her, hearing the slap of skin as his hips thrust against hers. “Harder,” she told him. “Slow but hard.”

Nathan was familiar with this paradoxical-sounding instruction and the infuriating pleasure of it; she wanted hard and sharp thrusts, but spaced apart. Thrust hard against her and then wait for a moment before doing it again. Nathan had not yet worked out whether she liked it for the way it felt inside her or for what she knew it did to them. The effort of control for that moment of waiting. And then again, and again. It turned him to jelly and he knew it did Duke too. But perhaps it did the same to her because her instructions for the way she wanted to feel his fingers against her clit in between thrusts became less and less coherent until eventually she was just asking for more - more everything - and Nathan felt Duke give up on the rhythm, give up on holding back and just fuck into her instead.

Nathan could feel the warmth of them, feel the bed shifting under him with the effects of their movements, feel Audrey’s hair dancing over his shoulders and the occassional brush of her chest against his. He could hear the sounds of their movements and their expressions of pleasure. He could smell them too; the smell of Audrey’s shampoo and Duke’s cologne and the smell of the two of them together. It all washed over him and he let it, bathing in the sensations of his own arousal and the anticipation of what was to come, moaning along with them as they came; first Audrey, then Duke a few moments later.

As they pulled apart from each other, their attentions turned to Nathan. “Fucking hell Nate, you look  _ fucked _ ,” Duke said. “How do you feel?”

Nathan had no idea how to answer that. He heard himself whine in frustration and arousal and figured that would have to be enough. “So eager for us,” Duke said to Audrey.

“He does look amazing, doesn’t he?” Audrey replied in what appeared to be a rhetorical question. “All straining forward to get to us,” she added, running a hand up his thigh again. “Straining to be touched,” she said as her fingers grazed his balls again before pulling away. 

Nathan gasped. “Yes,” he said, though there had not been a question.

“You like our touches?” Duke asked, echoing Audrey’s on his other leg. 

“Yes,” replied Nathan quickly, nodding eagerly.

“You want more?” asked Audrey.

“Yes, more” replied Nathan. “Please, I …” he tried to add more to that sentence but his words were lost in gasps when they both pressed both their hands against him, and then their tongues too. They moved up his torso to his nipples, danced their hands over his ribs, and dotted kisses along his collarbone and neck.

“You want more?” asked Audrey again. “Tell us what you like.”

“Yes, I … everything, more - please yes,” Nathan knew he was making no sense, but he could not seem to rectify that. He stuttered and moaned and tried to speak through his gasps of pleasure and frustration as they danced their fingers over him again. He was breathing hard too, quick and shallow and fast - partly due to what was happening to him and partly due to being held so still, body pressed upwards. A slightly faint lightheaded feeling started to mingle in with the pleasure, pushing the arousal even more intently through every cell of his body.

“Should we give him what he asked so nicely for?” Audrey pondered. “Or should we take a break, come back to him in a minute?”

Nathan choked out an incoherent plea, eager both to be touched as soon as possible and to be left waiting as long as possible. For the stretch of a heartbeat or two, he waited for Audrey’s decision, but no announcement came and he whimpered again.

It was Duke who spoke next though. “I kinda wanna … flip him over, get my hands on his ass," he mused. “Just … run my fingers over him,” he added, showing the both of them what he meant by dancing his fingertips lightly down Nathan’s leg. Nathan couldn’t help but imagine what that would feel like if Duke got his way, and he moaned at the thought.

"hmmm, we could tie him face down next time?" Audrey replied.

"No, that's no good," said Duke, sounding regretful. "We couldn’t tease him properly; he'd just fuck himself into the mattress.”

“Standing up then maybe? We could tease both sides of him at once."

Nathan whined and he could tell they were grinning at him.

"What would we tie him to though?" wondered Audrey. "Don't want him too far away from us. I want him to be able to hear us, to tell what we’re doing."

There was a pause and Nathan imagined them looking round the room. "Tie him to the foot of the bed," Duke realised. “Standing on the floor, ankles tied to the feet of the bed, wrists tied to the top of these posts here. Could be this is the right height so that the top of metal would rest just under his balls.”

Nathan responded to this image with a slightly choked sounding moan at the thought of the cold metal at the foot of Audrey’s bed pressing against his thighs.

“Interesting,” Audrey purred. “We’d have more room to spread out on the bed, and he’d still be right within reach.” She ran her fingers up his cock as she spoke to let him know what she meant; a moment of sensation before she pulled away again.

“It might not be the most comfortable of positions; take some work on his part to hold,” Duke cautioned.

“Well, we can try it out,” Audrey replied confidently. “I don’t think he’d mind a little effort being involved. He might even like it.”

Nathan did not try to reply, he didn’t even really try to form a proper opinion on the idea at this point, he was too caught up in the moment, waiting for their touches, still waiting for Audrey to come to a decision. She still might leave him there for a while; take Duke over to the kitchen to pour some drinks, leaving him panting for their return. Or she could still spend another half hour dotting fleeting little touches over his skin; just enough to tease, not enough to do anything else.

“P-please,” he breathed, not asking for anything specific. 

There was a long moment where nothing happened at all, and he was about to ask again but then finally, at last, someone’s mouth was sinking down over his cock; warm and wet and tongue pressing against him in just that way that Duke was so good at. Hands roamed over him; fingers tweaked his nipples as a palm gently squeezed his balls. He couldn’t always tell whose hand was where but it didn’t matter, it was them and he could feel them everywhere and it felt amazing. And then every muscle in his body tensed one final time as he came, shouting incoherent praise.

They kept stroking him through his orgasm and as he started to come down, and they were so gentle as they untied him and pulled the pillows out from under him to lie him flat on the bed. And then he was lying there, relaxed and boneless, his lovers pressed tight to either side of him, and he could feel the grin stretching his face.

“You are so beautiful Nathan,” Duke told him earnestly.

“That was fun,” said Audrey happily.

Nathan managed a weak nod. “It was,” he agreed. “Amazing.”

When they had started that conversation about fantasies, and when he had been struggling to explain what he meant, there was a moment where Nathan had felt that he would not be able to get them to understand and when he worried that he would regret having tried. But he should have known better than that, he realised. When they put their mind to it, the three of them together, they could make anything work they turned their attention to.

He sighed a contented sigh, draped an arm over Audrey, squeezed Duke’s hand and drifted happily off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, there is now a follow up fic along much the same lines here: [Simmering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985136)


End file.
